Daphne, the Miracle Worker
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles confides in Daphne about his frustrations in his relationship with his father, he's surprised by her reaction, and what it makes him do. One-shot. Set in "Breaking the Ice."


"How could a fish be so dumb as to put its mouth around -" Niles jerked his hand back from his father's tackle box after feeling a sharp pinch. "Ow!" He looked at his finger. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tiny dot of blood. Quickly, he took off for the kitchen, silently praying that he wouldn't faint if it were indeed bleeding.

Daphne saw the younger Dr. Crane injure himself. She followed him into the kitchen, eager to see if he needed help. "Are you all right?"

Niles turned at the sound of his beloved's voice. "Yes. Just a tiny pinch, that's all." He wiped his hand on a nearby towel, grateful that some cold water had eased the sting.

"Good. I know your father goes a bit overboard with this fishing nonsense, but he really does enjoy it."

"Yes," Niles agreed. "When he first moved in here, I thought he'd never get used to it. I couldn't see how either he or Frasier could be happy again. But they've gotten along now, thanks to you. I just wish Dad and I had more in common. I mean, Frasier is with him every day, and just look what that's done for them."

Daphne hated the hurt look on his face. "Oh, come here," she said, walking towards him.

Before Niles was even aware of what was happening, Daphne was hugging him and rubbing his back. The feeling of her arms around him was heavenly.

"Your father loves you. I know he's a stubborn old sod, but I can tell," Daphne said as she pulled out of the embrace. She could see in her friend's expression that he didn't believe her. "Along with me psychic powers, I can sense when some isn't sharing their feelings. It's very hard for your father to show affection. Especially to you and your brother. But it's only because you mean so much to him."

Niles still doubted her words, but he loved her even more for saying them. "Ever since we were children, it's been like we came from different planets. Frasier and I have each other, but he's our father."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "Have you ever tried telling your father how you feel?"

"No...it would be much too uncomfortable for all of us."

"Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as you think. I'd wager your father feels the same way about you two. If you'd like, I could be there to lend you my support."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Niles asked in surprise.

Daphne nodded. "I never got along with me folks either. It's hard, but at least your dad's right in there. Mine was usually off at a pub somewhere."

Niles could hardly believe it, but he actually felt hopeful. Maybe Daphne was right. In her own way, she was just as wise as any psychiatrist he'd ever met. "All right. I'll do it. Thank you, Daphne."

"It was nothing. You three are a family. You should act like it once in a while."

"Daphne, you're wrong," Niles said, smiling at her. "The _four_ of us are a family."

His words warmed Daphne's heart. She kissed his cheek quickly. "Now, go out there and tell your father how you feel."

Niles knew that nothing less than Daphne's kiss could've given him the strength to do this. He made his way back to the living room. "Dad?"

Martin looked up from his tackle box. "What, son?"

"Did you ever wish that...that Frasier and I enjoyed this sort of thing? You know, sports, the outdoors?"

Martin shrugged. "I used to, but I got over it. You boys had other interests. It's fine. I mean, you don't expect me to understand your psychiatry mumbo-jumbo, do you?"

"Of course not. But..." Niles suddenly felt his courage falter. He looked at Daphne, helpless.

"Mr. Crane, I think your son is trying to tell you something," Daphne said suddenly. She could see how hard this was on Dr. Crane.

"What is it, Niles? Just spit it out," Martin said. He'd never been good at reading between the lines. It was part of why things had always been so difficult with Frasier and Niles.

"I-I just wish we were closer," Niles said. He was almost astonished to hear the words come out.

"Look, just because you're not into this stuff doesn't mean we're not close. I mean, I see you practically every day, don't I?"

"Yes, but -" Once again, Niles found himself looking to Daphne for support. He hoped she would say something, but this time, she remained quiet. "I just wish we could actually _do _something together once in a while."

"That'd be real nice," Martin said. It was rare for either of his sons to voluntarily spend time with him. "Maybe after Duke and I get back from this fishing trip, the three of us can go to dinner. I know you boys didn't like the Timber Mill, but there's plenty of other great steakhouses in Seattle!"

Niles knew that none of the places Martin had in mind would qualify as gourmet cuisine. They would never see eye-to-eye on the subject of food, or art, or most other topics. But, somehow, he felt closer to his father than he ever had before. And it was all because of Daphne. He knew now that she must be an angel, for this was surely nothing short of a miracle.

**The End**


End file.
